Mar
Intro= I fell into a phase that I'm not fairly fond of When I first met my permanent frown "I just don't want to deal with you right now." The world is not out to get me and I can clearly see What this place has done to me, oh (Censored) explicit words may be found in the lyrics in between sections, and linked songs may contain explicit language. That grouchy kid staring at you from across the street. I like feeling electric I like feeling you stare I'll never let you go |-|Main= I grew up in a home where emotion means nothing When your heart is a stone and feel numb to it beating "Not everyone is honest. Not everyone wants to help you. So you have to be careful. But not everyone wants to hurt you, either. Remember that. Even though life is hard, someone cares, even if they don't seem to." -Mar Mommy taught me to marry a man for his money Daddy taught me never rely on anybody Mar is Anaphora's OC. Please don't use without permission, don't steal, don't copy the code, you know, what everyone says. That grumpy kid down the street, basically. But she really does care, on the inside. I was so confused about my point of view I didn't know the truth until I met you And everything was okay Everything is a-okay Appearance. Mar has an average build, although she is a bit chubby. They are shorter than her peers, making her one of the last ones to be noticed. She is not athletic and would rather spend extra time reading than running endlessly for no reason, and it shows. She is a medium green, her lights glowing a much darker shade of the color. Her wing membranes are a pastel green fading to yellow, and their underbelly is a lime-ish color. Dark blue claws and horns accompany her garden of an appearance. Her eyes are an even deeper blue, and her pupils and irises are bigger than normal, giving her eyes a spooky appearance at a quick glance. Mar wears a gold armband, a reminder of her past. It has carvings of flowers and insects on it, made by her brother. She also has a few piercings in their ears and the webbing in between their claws, but they aren't noticeable. Mar has been considering getting a tattoo on their wrist, although she isn't ready to commit quite yet. Find someone who thinks the same And makes you feel okay I was told he was unmotivated and lazy But I'd be rather happy together than crazy Personality. If you find Mar in public, she'd probably give off a grumpy aura. She'd lean over your shoulder in the library and hiss at you to be quiet as she's reading, she'd send her food back at a restaurant, she'd scowl at you if you bumped into her in a crowd. But they're not grumpy for the heck of it; they've got a lot of things on their mind. Mar can get stressed easily, and her need of things to be logical, organized, and in order is not the most helpful. There has to be a plan for everything, according to them, and nothing is an exception, including things useful, such as fire drill evacuations, to completely useless, such as a zombie apocalypse. They are introverted; however, they consider themself to be outgoing. Mar has never been scared of social situations and loves to talk; she just has to have time by herself to cool down and recharge. If she doesn't get this time, she appears even more grumpy than normal, with a bit of anger mixed in as well. Mar is stubborn. She has her idea of the way things should be done, and she gets irritable when things don't meet her expectations. This can make her relationships with her friends and family shaky, but on the inside, Mar truly cares about each and every one of them. They tell them what to do so they will make good decisions, not out of spite. Once one sits down and tries to talk to Mar, they realize she is extremely loyal on the inside. Mar is not a believer in superstition--she finds unnatural intuition foolish and focuses on what is known for a fact. She believes everything has an explanation, and uses the past to make her decisions, so she knows that there is at least some logic in them. She tends to overthink things, oftentimes making her stressed. "If you can choose who to love" "Then take the money and run" "Little girl, little girl" "Remember A = A" History. Mar can never remember a time when her family seemed to care very much about her. When she was too small to put two thoughts together, she was ignored when she wasn't crying for food. Needless to say, they slept a lot. Soon, Mar's brain developed enough to figure out their surroundings. There was Father, a big dragon who looked similar to her. He was always at work, only wanting to lay down and rest when he came home. He seemed to care the most; it seemed he wanted to acknowledge Mar, but was just too exhausted. Mother was always snapping at Mar, telling them to clean up after themself for once or to stop annoying her. She had so many siblings she could hardly keep track, and they all seemed to have the same relationship with their parents, and even within themselves. All anyone ever did in that house was argue. So it's clear why Mar became a bit of a grump. But one thing became certain to her when she became old enough to decipher her situation: she would not become one of them. She would care. If they ever had dragonets, she would at least make an attempt to treat them like they were there. They were a bit behind in intellectual growth when they got to school, but when she discovered her love of reading, everything changed. She would learn about anything in a book she could get her hands on. Thus, she quickly grew academically and became an honors student. Soon, when she got a little older, Mar realized that she liked girls, and, a bit later, found a word to put on her gender. She had always felt like she was only partially female, but didn't have the words to describe herself. When they came out as a lesbian and a demigirl, they felt free. Their family didn't seem to bat an eye, but they didn't expect that. She had supportive friends, a chosen, platonic family, and they were what mattered. "You don't need his love anyway" "Oh, little girl" I was so confused about my point of view I didn't know the truth until I met you Abilities and Weaknesses. Mar has normal SeaWing abilities and weaknesses. She does have a slightly below average swimming speed, and can be awkward when it comes to her fighting skills. Her stripes glow brighter than usual, which they find useful, despite their good night vision. Despite being weaker physically, Mar has an excellent memory, and knows many facts that she can ramble off at any time. Not that it will ever really matter. But, hey, they might win a good prize in a trivia game one day. And everything was okay Everything is a-okay Find someone who thinks the same And makes you feel okay Relationships. text And everything was okay Everything is a-okay Find someone who thinks the same And makes you feel okay Trivia. *Mar is left handed. *They hate caramel, but no one knows. *They liked to draw for a portion of their life, but never decided to pursue it seriously. *She had a pet scavenger when she was young, but ended up adopting it. She felt like she couldn't take proper care of it because she couldn't come above water often enough. **She hopes to be able to get another one one day. *Mar has always been a conspiracy theorist. *She once visited the Mud Kingdom when she was young, but she doesn't remember it very well. **They have always wanted to go back but has struggled to find a good chance. *Their favorite animal would be some type of bird. *She loves coffee, especially with chocolate in it. And makes you feel okay |-|Playlist= We might be young, we might be reckless So f**kin' what? That's how we are "I don't hate people. I dislike them." Our ears are numb to what you sayin' We fall in love, we fall apart *A-Okay - Mars Argo *Smile for the Camera - UPSHAL (explicit) *Love In Black and White - Mars Argo *Toes - Lights *Immature Couture - Poppy (explicit) We might be young, we might be too much But we're not gonna shut up and smile for the camera |-|Gallery= So put on your sequins and all your leopard prints Whatever you want, b**ch, just wear it with confidence "I have a far better opinion of you than you seem to realize." They're not ready for you, but next year they'll be emulating you If your parents think you're gay, then you're doing it right Put that makeup on your face like it's saving your life pictures will go here 'Cause you were made to be great so you don't need to hide Come alive, come alive, come alive |-|Credits= If you are a cliffhanger ending I’m the one that doesn’t know anything "We can't tell the future, but we can be the ones to shape it." Like a magpie and a ring I am always going to be looking right to you A shoutout to Storm and Forge for their free formats, which really helped me create mine. If a piece of mine looks a bit familiar I likely snatched it from one of their formats. The song lyrics scattered throughout are from Love In Black in White by Mars Argo (Intro), A-Okay by Mars Argo (Main), Smile For the Camera by UPSAHL (Playlist), Immature Couture by Poppy (Gallery), and Toes by Lights (Credits). Credit to Storm for hosting the LGBT+ character contest Mar was made for, and to Morpho for making her partner Capsize! Oh, you capture my attention Carefully listening, don’t wanna miss a thing Keeping my eyes on you Category:LGBT+ Category:Characters Category:SeaWings Category:Non-Binary Category:Content (ANAPH0RAA) Category:Work In Progress